


An ambitious project

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed it is.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075718
Kudos: 5





	An ambitious project

Our story starts in Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort's mansion in a remote corner of the world, they're discussing an idea Bellatrix has for what they can do next with their lives.

Bellatrix said, "I think we should do our very bests to try and right some of the wrongs from our past."

Voldemort insisted, "Well, do go on; Bella. I'm all ears."

Bellatrix told him, "I've been thinking a lot and I think that we should start a charity or maybe more than one for Muggles and squibs."

Voldemort admitted, "That's not such a bad idea actually."

Bellatrix smiled. "Do you like it then, Voldy?"

Voldemort nodded. "Of course, how else can we right our wrongs?"

Bellatrix responded, "Great, then let's get started right away."


End file.
